


Harldifr Lokison

by WithTheKeyIsKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Wizarding World, Gen, Gray Harry, Harry Potter is Loki (Marvel)'s Child, Loki Does What He Wants, Magically Powerful Harry, No Voldemort, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing/pseuds/WithTheKeyIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has grown up using magic. He never knew why he was so much more powerful than his peers, but when two agents from a secret organization show up asking him to help them save the world, Harry finds out much more about his past than he ever thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry spun his finger slowly over the coffee cup in front of him, not touching the spoon but stirring it all the same. With his other hand he held a book depicting the use of magic from a non-magic user's perspective. It was quite an interesting read, seeing how close some people were to the truth, and how far off others were. No matter what Draco had to say about non-magic usersor muggles, as was the slang term for themHarry would never cease to be fascinated by them.

Harry had been raised by muggles, by his awful Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, after his adoptive parents had died. Harry only had vague memories of his birth parents, having been found in the forest by his adoptive parents when he was just three years old. Lily Evans and James Potter had been magic users, so it was just good fortune that their adoptive son was born with such vast magical abilities.

When Harry was seven, Lily and James had died in a duel against a dark magic-user, a wizard, going by the fact that the man had used a wand. After their death, Harry was sent to live with his muggle aunt and uncle, who hated Harry because he was a "freak" for having powers. It was a wonder Harry turned out as well as he did, considering how often his relatives put him down.

"Harry, there you are!" A voice called out in the pub, pulling Harry from his reading. Harry looked up and saw a mop of red hair weaving its way through the crowd towards him. It was Ron, one of Harry's closest friends. The second-youngest Weasley could be quite hot-headed and brash, but he was always there for Harry when the black-haired teen needed a friend.

The green-eyed boy marked his place in his book and put it down, waiting for his friend to join him at his booth. When Ron reached him, cheeks rosy from the May cold outside and slightly out of breath, he sat down and pulled off his scarf. "Mate, I thought you said you were gonna meet 'Mione and me at Florean Fortescue's fifteen minutes ago; have you been here the whole time?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, rubbing a hand over the nape of his neck. "Sorry, Ron, I must've lost track of time. Come on, I'll pay my bill and we can head over, maybe even stop by your brothers' shop." Harry stood and threw a few coins down onto the table and took one last large gulp of his coffee, trying to drain as much of it as he could before leaving. He then stuck his book into his bag and motioned for Ron to lead the way.

When they exited the back of The Leaky Cauldron, Ron pulled out his wand and tapped a familiar pattern on the alleyway's brick wall. The bricks fell away to reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Ally was a place for magic-users to congregate and share knowledge. Different shops sold different thing, from booksboth to help with all kinds of magic and for fun readingto ice cream, to familiars (a magic-users animal partner), to magical pranks, to a million other things; anything your mind could come up with, Diagon Alley andby extensionKnockturn Alley could provide it.

Just as the two magic-users stepped into Diagon Alley and began walking towards where their friend Hermione was standing, Harry felt the pendant he was wearing around his neck heat up in warning. Harry stopped, immediately knowing what it meant. He had charmed the pendant to grow hot when someone had entered his home without his permission, alerting the wards around his apartment.

"Someone's at my apartment, Ron," Harry said sharply, before turning on the spot, collecting his magic and opening the fabric of space to allow himself to walk through it, affectively teleporting to his home. As per usual, he saw wonderful lights and strange branches as he traveled, before it disappeared and he was standing outside his apartment building.

Harry lived in muggle London; there were towns scattered across Britain that were solely inhabited by magic-userslike the one that Ron lived inbut Harry liked the ebb and flow of the muggles living their lives.

The young magic-user dashed inside, waving his hand to undo the lock; he didn't have time to take out his key and do it the muggle way. He stepped into the elevator and jammed the button for the third floor. He tapped his foot impatiently, wishing he could've just teleported straight into his apartment. He couldn't, of course; he had set his wards up to not allow anyone to teleport into his home, including himself. He made a mental note to fix that.

When the elevator door finally opened on the third floor, Harry ran down the short hallway, skidding to a stop in front of the door marked _304_ his apartment. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for a possible fight, before pushing his (unlocked) door open with a small burst of magic.

Harry entered quietly, muffling his footsteps with magic, hands raised in preparation for an attack. He looked around, checking each room thoroughly before moving onto the next. When he reached his living room, he saw two people standing there, waiting for him. One was a woman, with silky red hair and eyes that seemed to be cataloguing everything. The second was a man, wearing a nondescript suit and a bland smile on his face.

"Who are you two, why are you in my apartment, and do kindly speak fast; I don't have a lot of patience when it comes to intruders," Harry said coldly, hands twitching at his sides, itching to _force_ the two people out of his apartment.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, I presume?" The man in the suit said, smile polite and calming; Harry didn't feel calm, but he nodded anyway. "I am Agent Phil Coulson and this is my associate, Agent Natasha Romanov; we work for SHIELD, that's the Strategic-"

"Yes, I know what SHIELD is," Harry said, looking at these two with new eyes. They were government agents, and they were in his apartment, which couldn't mean anything good, really. "What I want to know is why you're here. And if you're here because of my abilities, then why come now? I've had magic my whole life and I was never a threat, why would I be considered one now?"

"We were always keeping an eye on you, Mr. Potter, ever since you _magically_ appeared in a forest with no record of your birth. We keep an eye on all extremely powerful magic users, if it makes you feel any better," the red-haired womanNatasha, Harry thought her name wassaid with a wry smile. Harry stared at her with a waiting expression, and she continued. "We're here because the world needs your help."

When she didn't continue speaking, Harry rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles, feeling quite antsy all of a sudden. "Elaborate, if you'd be so kind."

"Are you familiar with Norse mythology, Mr. Potter?" The bland manAgent Coulsonasked, taking a step closer to Harry.

"Of course, I was raised with all different types of mythology for bedtime stories; Norse, Egyptian, Greek, Roman...What does that have to do with me being needed to save the world, though?"

"Those myths are actually true; the Norse godsThor, Odin, _Loki_ they're all real, just aliens from another realm. A year ago, Thor came to Earth, it's how we found all of this out. Now, however, his brother Loki has come to Earth, and not with nice intentions. He attacked a SHIELD facility and brainwashed a few good men with this scepter of his. He leveled an entire base and then disappeared with an object called the Tesseract."

Harry took a moment to take everything in. Okay, so the gods that he had been raised hearing stories about were all real; the nine realms were real. They were actually just aliens, and now one of them (Loki, who had always been one of Harry's favorites, for some reason) had invaded Earth, mind controlled a few people, and then disappeared. Plus, he had the Tesseract, which Harry had heard of through the magical community. It was a big deal.

"Alright," Harry said slowly. "I still don't see what this has to do with me. There are millions of powerful magic-users in the world, Agent Coulson; why did you choose me out of all of them?"

"We were searching for Loki through various countries' agencies when your name popped up on our server. Eighty-six percent facial match to Loki. Plus, you are incredibly skilled at magic. Adding all of this together, along with your mysterious appearance on Earth when you were three years old and the story about Loki's child Thor told us when he was on Earth, we have come to the conclusion that you are Loki's son."

* * *

Harry's magic had always been different from everyone else's. While wizards and witcheslike his parentsneeded wands to do magic, and Casters needed words and spells to do magic, Harry had never needed any of that. All he needed was intent, and he could make it happen. If we wanted a feather to float, the feather would float; if he wanted to blast someone backwards, he would blast someone backwards.

He could do so many things that others couldn't. He could cast illusions, making people see whatever he wanted them to. He could teleport, which very few magic-users could actually do. He could waltz through people's dreams, even create dreams to send to people. There were so many things that he could do that made no sense to regular magic-users.

Now here he was, with a man telling him he was the son of a god. A magic-using god. A _Mage._ And didn't that word just fit him? Didn't all of this craziness just make sense? He wasn't of Earthof _Midgard_ but from Asgard instead. He didn't have human magic, he had Seidr. Everything clicked into place, and Harry _knew_ that this was true. He _knew_ that he was Loki's son. The only thing he didn't know was why he had been abandoned on Midgard fourteen years ago.

So he followed the SHIELD agents. He followed them to the roof of his apartment buildingsending a message to Ron to tell him that everything was fine and that he'd be gone for a bitand into an almost-invisible aircraft (apparently called a quinjet), which them lifted into the air, headed towards America. Agent Coulson gave him a file and Harry dutifully read it.

It was filled with reports on the people he'd be working with, like Tony Stark (Harry knew who Iron Man was), Bruce Banner (yup, he knew about him, too) and Steve Rogers (come on, _of course_ Harry knew who Captain America was!). Harry was even given information about when Thor had visited (see: banished to) Earth the year previous, and Harry felt his chest tighten at the information about the Destroyer that his fatherhis _father!_ sent.

Four hours later (quinjets were seriously fast) they landed on the top of a _flying_ aircraft carrier. If Harry wasn't already impressed, he certainly was now.

Agents Coulson and Romanov led him across the deck and then inside, leading him through a maze of hallways until they reached a control center. There was a large wall of window that looked out at the sky. If you walked down some steps you would reach rows of people working diligently at different computers. Right in front of where Harry had walked out was a table that looked like it belonged in a conference room.

Sitting at the conference table were two men, one blonde and bulky, the other black-haired and smaller, almost hunching in on himself. Harry easily recognized these two as Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner, and they both looked up as Harry and the two agents entered.

"Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers, it's good to meet you, I've heard a lot about your work," Harry said with a polite smile, offering his hand. Both men stood and shook it, even if they looked slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," Captain Rogers said apologetically. "I thought they had told me about everyone they were bringing in." Dr. Banner voiced a similar sentiment.

"It's completely alright. My name is Harry Potter, I was brought in for my magical abilities and my... _unique_ perspective on the Loki issue."

"Magical ability?" Dr. Banner asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Harry couldn't help the smile that over took his features. "Yes, Dr. Banner, you heard me right. I'm a Mage, a special kind of magic-user. SHIELD thought it would be good to fight fire with fire, as it were."

Before either of the other men could reply, a SHIELD agent turned around and looked at Agent Coulson. "Sir! We've found him. He's in Stuttgart, Germany; a laptop camera picked him up outside a gala event. I have the coordinates for you, Sir."

Agent Coulson nodded, then turned to face Agent Romanov with a tight smile. "Natasha, find yourself a pilot and bring Captain Rogers and Mr. Potter to go get Loki. I expect you there and back in record time." Agent Romanov nodded and turned around, walking away. She motioned for Harry and Captain Rogers to follow her, and the two men did so, scrambling after her.

Both Agent Romanov and Captain Rogers suited up, the red-haired woman pulled on a leather jumpsuit and glowing bracelets that looked like they packed a punch, the Captain in his signature Captain America outfit. Harry, himself, pulled his dragon-skin robes out of the bag he had brought with him. He’d had the robes made specially for battle in Diagon Alley years ago, and he had worn them many times over since buying them. He knew they would serve him well here.

The quinjet ride felt impossibly long with the three people feeling so antsy, and it was close to nine o'clock when they finally reached Stuttgart, Germany. As they pulled the quinjet up above the art museum black tie gala event, they saw Loki standing above a crowd of kneeling people. The god pointed his scepter at an elderly man standing defiantly, and Captain Rogers was quick to jump off the back of the jet, landing in front of the old man and effectively saving his life.

Harry was about to teleport himself down to join the stand off that was quickly turning into a fight, when Agent Romanov stopped him, telling him that they didn't want to give away his presence just yet. So instead, Harry watched from the sky with narrowed eyes as Captain America fought Loki. The Captain was soon joined by Iron Manwho took over the quinjet's speakers to blare ACDCand together the two heroes took down Loki. All Harry could think was how it had been _way_ too easy to take a master of Seidr down, and he filed that thought away for later.

As Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark spoke once back on the quinjet, Harry approached Loki, not quite meeting his eyes in respect but refusing to act afraid. "I'm going to bind your magic," Harry explained quietly as he rose his hands over Loki's own. After a few seconds, a green glow appeared then faded, revealing magical handcuffs locking Loki's wrists together. It put a weight on Loki's magic so that the Asgardian couldn't use it without extreme difficulty. It wouldn't stop him completely, but it was better than nothing.

Loki glanced down at his wrists, twisting them in the bindings, then looked up at Harry with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, then looked worriedly at the ceiling as thunder boomed across the sky. The Captain made a wisecrack about Loki being afraid of lightning, and the god replied with, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Harry's eyes widened and he whipped around to face the Captain and Mr. Stark. "Thor," he said urgently. Just then, there was a bang from above, and Stark's faceplate snapped down. The back of the quinjet popped open and a large blonde man appeared, eyes zoning in on Loki. The manwho couldn't be anyone except Thorgrabbed Loki and the two flew out the back of the quinjet.

Harry didn't hesitate to dive out the back of the plane, using his powers to keep himself in the air long enough to follow the two gods. When he saw them land on a cliff's edge, Harry teleported to them from midair, something he would definitely pat himself on the back for later.

When Harry appeared suddenly, the two men (aliens?) stopped their conversation and looked at him with annoyance and surprise. "Prince Thor," Harry said peacefully, "I know you are here to bring Loki to justice, but he has taken _good men_ hostage and we don't know where they are. He has plans to hurt this world, and we need to know what they are so that we can stop it. Please, let me bring him back with me. You can come with us, of course."

Thor seemed to relax a bit, still looking at Harry a bit warily, but he let go of Loki and nodded. Harry smiled, about to propose the idea of returning to the quinjet, when suddenly Thor was gone, being thrown from the cliff by a flying Iron Man.

Harry cursed. "For Merlin's sake, can't anyone be reasonable around here?" he muttered under his breath. Going by Loki's smirk, the trickster had heard him. Harry pressed the communication device in his ear. "Agent Romanov, can you bring the quinjet around? I have a feeling the boys' pissing contest might last a while, and I'd rather have Loki back on the plane before anything else happens."

Agent Romanov replied in the affirmative, and soon the quinjet was hovering above the cliff where the two Mages stood. Harry grabbed Loki's arm and teleported the both of them back onto the quinjet. Harry suddenly realized that the colors and tree that he had always seen, and was seeing now, whilst teleporting was most definitely the branches of Yggdrasil.

They waited patiently on the quinjet for about five minutes until Captain Rogers called for a pickup, and then the three men joined them on the flight, all looking slightly ruffled. The rest of the ride was uneventful, though both Thor and Loki kept looking at Harry with un-hidden curiosity. Harry did his best to ignore it, not wanting to give away his trump card just yet.

Soon enough the group arrived back at the Helicarrier. Loki was escorted to a glass prison cell by a squad of SHIELD agents, and then teased Director Fury (and made a jab at Dr. Banner, which bothered Harry) while the one-eyed man acted far too cocky about having captured Loki, especially considering the fact that there was a high chance that Loki let himself get brought in for some plan they didn't know about yet.

The mix-matched group of people sat around the conference table in the control center as Thor told them about Loki's army, the Chitauri, and how he planned to try and conquer the Earth. Harry voiced his concern about the fact that Loki had clearly let them take him, but it was dismissed by Dr. Banner, who said that they shouldn't be focusing on Loki. When Dr. Banner insulted Loki, Thor tried to defend him, but backed down when confronted with his brother's actions.

Dr. Banner asked about why they needed the iridium, and then Mr. Stark entered with Agent Coulson, saying that it was a stabilizing agent, explaining that it would keep the portal from collapsing in on itself and allow it to remain open indefinitely. Harry saw the billionaire attach something to Director Fury's set of computers, but decided to file that piece of information away for later.

Captain Rogers asked if there was any particular power source that was needed to fuel the portal, and Dr. Banner replied with, "he'd have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," to which both Mr. Stark and Harry nodded along.

While Harry had spent most of his life primarily in the wizarding world, he’d still gotten a regular muggle education as well, because not knowing past-basic math or history or science seemed wrong to him. He’d especially liked science, and went into advanced studies of ithe could easily understand what the two other men were talking about.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect," Mr. Stark replied, walking closer to Dr. Banner.

Harry frowned and looked at the two men and said, "Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

The two older men turned and looked at Harry in surprise, and Harry just smirked. "Finally, people who speak English," Mr. Stark muttered. He then went on to introduce himself to Harry and Dr. Banner, telling them both to call him Tony and teasing Dr. Banner about his... _condition._ Director Fury entered and instructed both Dr. Banner and Tony to start looking for the cube, which they both left to do.

Harry prepared himself, knowing that he was the one who would have to go and speak with Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked into the room where Loki's glass prison was, his footsteps quieted with magic.

Loki's back was to Harry, so the young Mage took a moment to look his father over. The Asgardian prince was tall, his back straight and posture defined, a sign of his royal upbringing. His black hair was long, but Harry had the feeling that that was normal for Asgardians, and slicked back to keep it out of his face. His outfit was mostly leather, a mixture of black and green and gold. The armor plating he'd been wearing in Stuttgart was gone, having magically disappeared when he'd been captured.

Admittedly, they looked quite similar, Harry and Loki. Same jet black hair, same pointed nose, same unusual shade of green eyes. Same magic, of course, but that had already been established, so it didn't come as a surprise to Harry. Honestly, it was a wonder that no one had figured out who he really was sooner; the signs were obvious and very startling.

Harry was pulled from his musings as Loki turned to face him with a sharp grin and a breathed laugh. "There's not many people who can sneak up on me. Impressive magic, for you to shield yourself from _me."_

The green-eyed teenager took a few more steps forward, so he was just a couple of feet from the front of the glass cage. "It was quite simple actually, I've been doing this for years. Plus, you weren't looking for me, so it wasn't like I tricked you."

Loki inclined his head in acknowledgment, looking like he appreciated the respect for his skills. His green eyes, identical to Harry's own, examined him with a cunning and intelligence that almost made Harry shift uncomfortably where he was standing, but he stopped himself at the last second, knowing that he couldn't show weakness in front of this man. Like a shark, Loki would smell blood in the water and attack.

"Do you truly not know who I am?" Harry asked curiously, hands shoved into his jeans pockets.

Loki was clearly confused, but he hid it well. "Well you're obviously not from Midgard, going by the fact that you have Seidr, but I know all the Mages on Asgard. Are you from Vanaheim? Or perhaps Alfheim?"

Harry sat down on the chair provided in front of the cell, raising one leg so that his right ankle rested on his left knee, his hands folded in his lap. "Actually, I was raised on Midgard, but my father is from Asgard. I'm told that I spent the first three years of my life on Asgard, but I only have vague memories of that time period. My father is quite famous on Asgard, actually." Harry smirked, as if sharing a private joke that only he understood.

"Oh? And who is your father? If he raised you on Midgard then I can't say much for his tastes," Loki grinned, stalking around his cell like a caged tiger.

"I wouldn't say much for his tastes, either," Harry said with nothing but a small shrug. He did his best to look unaffected, and only years of practice told him that he was succeeding. "He _is_ currently trying to invade my adopted home world, after all."

Loki froze, his foot halting in midair and then crashing down to the floor heavily. He turned to face Harry with wide eyes, his jaw hanging open. Harry was _very_ aware that it was incredibly likely that barely anyone had ever seen Loki look so open and vulnerable. He seemed the type to keep a carefully crafted mask at all time, and from what Thor had told them, that was very close to the truth.

"Harldifr?" Loki asked when he was at the front of the cell, voice weak. Harry felt his throat tighten painfully at the pure agony in his father's voice. "Are you truly him?" Suddenly, Loki's expression turned hard. "Or is this a trick from Thor, to lull me in and find out my plan?"

Harry stood up and walked closer to the glass so that the two Mages were barely a foot apart. "No," Harry said sternly, voice urgent. "No, I would not lie about this. I have been looking for my real parents for the last fourteen years of my life, and I would not fool someone into thinking that I was their son when I could still find my real ones. Even though you didn't want me, I still care about my father. I still care about _you."_

Loki looked angry and hurt. "Didn't want you? Is that what Thor told you? No, Harldifr, _not wanting you_ is the last thing I would ever do. Your mother and I loved _love_ you with everything that we are. You were my heir, my little prince, my moon and stars. Nothing would ever keep me from wanting you." Loki's expression turned hard once more. "I had to protect you, so I put you on Midgard. You weren't safe on Asgard, my son."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean, why wouldn't I be safe? I was the grandson of the king, of the All-Father."

Loki scowled, baring his teeth. "Exactly."

Before Harry could ask what, exactly, that was supposed to mean, an explosion rocked the Helicarrier. Harry stumbled. When he had regained his footing, he looked around in worry, then back at his father. Loki looked back at him with a satisfied smirk, but affection still swirled in his eyes. "LokFather, what is going on? What did you do? Just...stop this, _please."_

Loki didn't reply, but he didn't need to. Suddenly, three men decked out in military grade black ops outfits came running into the room. They raised their guns and pointed them at Harry. Harry instantly threw up a shield to protect himself, but there was no need, because before anyone could shoot at him, Loki called out that he was not to be harmed under any circumstances.

The men nodded and began moving to carry out their orders. Harry sent a burst of magic at one, the one who was headed towards the control panel, and then turned around to do the same to the one that was trying to leave. Both men were knocked unconscious, but before Harry could find the third man and stop him, the glass door on Loki's prison was sliding open, and Loki was free.

Harry only had a second to throw up a stronger shield before Loki was casting magic at him. Harry allowed himself a moment to be upset that his fatherwho had just recently instructed his men not to harm himwas attacking him, before casting back at him; only spells to incapacitate, not to fatally wound (Loki might not care, but Harry didn't want to hurt his own father). Loki sent a particularly powerful spell that cracked Harry's shield. The next one broke it completely.

"You foolish boy," Loki growled in frustration, "I'm not trying to harm you, just put you to sleep!" Harry then leaped out of the way of another bolt of magic, but was hit by the next one. It didn't hurt or send him flying backwards like he thought it would. It simply clouded around his head and seeped in. Harry's mind became foggy, and he fought to stay awake and alert, but Loki's spell was very powerful, and soon his knees were buckling and he was being put gently on the ground by strong arms.

* * *

Harry woke up with a raging headache. He was lying down, that much was clear, and on something quite soft. He let himself relax into the plush leather beneath him, a small smile curving his lips. Somewhere in the room with him, two people were talking _a_ _rguing_ but it sounded muffled, so he couldn't make out anything that the two were saying to each other.

Slowly, Harry blinked his eyes open. He squinted against the sudden light streaming through a wall of glass, until his eyes fully adjusted to it, and then opened them all the way. He seemed to be in what looked like a luxury apartment. Given that Harry could only see the tops of most buildings, he came to the conclusion that it was the penthouse suite as well.

Harry sat up just as slowly as he'd opened his eyes so that he could ward off dizziness. With this action, the muffled talking stopped, and then a voice rang out clear and directed at him. "You ok there, kid? He didn't hurt you too much, right?"

The young Mage turned his head. The sight before him caused everything to come crashing back. Agents Coulson and Romanov, Loki in Stuttgart, meeting the strange group of mismatched people, talking to Loki, and then the spell that caused him to fall unconscious. Harry cursed under his breath and stood quickly. He felt for his magic and was happy to find that it was still accessible to him; Loki hadn't bound it.

Tony Stark and Loki were standing about ten feet away from him. Loki was practically vibrating with his agitation, and Tony was clearly trying to appear calm and collected, but Harry could see the nervousness behind it all. Tony was holding a glass in his hand with what looked like scotch inside it, and Loki had his hand wrapped tightly around the mind-controlling staff.

"I'm fine," Harry said cautiously, taking a few steps closer to the two men. Tony was dangerously close to Loki; all Loki had to do was lunge forward and he could easily grab Tony. "Tony, how about you get out of here, ok? I'll keep him busy, you go do everything you can to stop the portal from opening; got it?" Tony made to protest, but suddenly Loki turned quickly and pressed the scepter to Tony's chest.

Everyone in the room held their breath, and then Tony and Harry released it in relief as it didn't work. Tony made an innapropriate quip that normally would’ve amused Harry, and then Loki was lifting Tony in the air and throwing him towards the window.

Harry screamed, _"no!"_ and lunged forward as if to try and catch Tony. Before he could use his magic to do just that, an Iron Man suit was rushing through the air to follow Tony, and Tony then rose up and blasted Loki back with one of his repulsers.

"Come on kid," Tony said, his voice slightly electronic, "we've got a world to save."

* * *

The battle was over and done with. Tony had almost gotten himself killed by throwing himself into an alien portal, but had managed to fall back through and be saved by the Hulk and a small spell from Harry. Harry had fought beside a living legend, a god, two master assassins, a billionaire, and a man with breathtaking anger issues. And he had held his own...while they fought an alien race.

So really, it was a normal Thursday.

The group made their way back to the tower, where they all hoped that Loki was still waiting. When they arrived, they found the God of Mischief lying on the floor with his eyes closed, unconscious. The group walked over to him and Harry cast a quick diagnostic spell; he wasn't the best at the healing arts, but he had enough of the basics down to help. After healing some of his injuries (they were all minor), Harry cast a binding spell on Loki's magic; the god was thousands of years older than Harry, so he could probably break it after not too long a period, but it would give them enough time to get him back to Asgard.

Slowly, Loki woke up, pulling himself into a seated position and wincing at the slight pain he was feeling. He froze, his head turning to look at everyone else in the room, all of which were glaring down at him; except for Harry, of coursehe just looked disappointed, his hands glowing with familiar green magic.

"Harldifr-" Loki began, reaching a hand out hesitantly towards Harry.

"Do not," Harry said harshly, his temper flaring. He stepped forward until he was right next to his father, then reached down and grabbed a hold of the god's arm. He quickly turned, pulling Loki with him as he traveled through space.


End file.
